


The Return of Rose Tyler

by Angel452



Series: The TARDIS Connection [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Wolf, Cardiff Rift, F/M, Reunion, Romance, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel452/pseuds/Angel452
Summary: Rose's connection to the TARDIS has continued to develop as she and the Doctor search for a way back to each other.





	1. Rose's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: If I did own Doctor Who, then Rose would not only still be with the Doctor, but also be immortal. Unfortunately I do not own Doctor Who, the BBC does.

**Chapter 1: Rose's Dream**

It has been one month since the Slitheen's attempted invasion, and Rose's powers have continued to grow. She can now communicate with the Doctor and the Tardis directly. Which left her dreams to her subconscious, things that she could not remember, and things that she should not possibly know.

Tyler Mansion – 12:00 A.M.

Rose is sound asleep in her bed while Bad Wolf awakens her hidden memories.

_The Gamestation (Satellite 5)_

_Just as the Daleks are about to exterminate The Doctor, the TARDIS arrives and Rose steps out of it. Rose, who has absorbed the Time Vortex,_

_The Doctor: What have you done?_

_Rose: I looked into the TARDIS and the TARDIS looked into me._

_The Doctor: You looked into the Time Vortex! Rose, no one's meant to see that!_

_Emperor Dalek: This is the abomination!_

_Dalek: Exterminate!_

_(The Dalek shoots at Rose; she stops the blast with her hand and sends it back)_

_Rose: I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words, I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here._

_The Doctor: Rose, you've got to stop. You've got to stop this now! You've got the entire Vortex running through your head. You're going to burn!_

_Rose: I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god._

_Emperor Dalek: You cannot hurt me. I am immortal!_

_Rose: You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence and I divide them. (She raises her hand and a Dalek disintegrates)Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. (With a gesture, all the Daleks disintegrate) The Time War ends._

_Emperor Dalek: I will not die! I cannot die!_

_(The Emperor Dalek's ship burns up)_

_The Doctor: Rose, you've done it, now stop. Just let go._

_Rose: How can I let go of this? I bring life._

_(In another part of the ship, Captain Jack- who has been exterminated by the Daleks- comes back to life)_

_The Doctor: But this is wrong! You can't control life and death..._

_Rose: But I can! The sun and the moon, the day and night… but why do they hurt?_

_The Doctor: The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault!_

_Rose: I see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be..._

_The Doctor: But that's what I see, all the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?_

_Rose: My head…_

_The Doctor: Come here._

_Rose: ...it's killing me._

_The Doctor: I think you need a Doctor._

_(The Doctor kisses Rose, drawing the Time Vortex out of her and into him)_

_The Doctor and Rose (who has lost consciousness since the Time Vortex left her) leave in the TARDIS, unaware that Jack is still alive and they are leaving him behind._

_21st Century Cardiff_

_Jack relives the moment in Victorian Cardiff in 1899 when he was conscripted into Torchwood: coming back to life in an alleyway after a drunken brawl, Jack was promptly kidnapped by two women, Alice and Amy, and taken to a holding cell for experimentation using alien tech and old-fashioned guns. The two women were agents of Torchwood, interested in Jack's apparent immortality and his talk of searching for "The Doctor", the person their clandestine organisation was founded to deal with. Having coerced Jack into a paid assignment to bring in a rogue alien blowfish, Amy and Alice offered him a job with Torchwood, but even though he needed the money, Jack declined; however, after meeting a strange girl whose tarot reading foresaw many years would pass before he would find the Doctor, Jack decided to bite the bullet and join Torchwood. Many years later, at the end of the century, Jack returned to the Hub as the Millennium countdown began only to discover that his commander, Alex, had slaughtered every one of his teammates in cold blood. Jack was horrified at the deaths of his friends, unable to comprehend Alex's explanation that he carried out the mercy killings to save everyone from "the coming storm". Bequeathing command of Torchwood Three to Jack, Alex then raised his gun and blew his brains out…_

_Jack arrives via the pavement lift, but Suzie sees through the perception barrier, and shoots her leader in the forehead, an action that shocks Gwen into remember everything. As Suzie prepares to shoot the policewoman, Jack rises to his feet, his wound inexplicably healing itself. . . . Jack joins Gwen on the roof of the Millennium Centre. After confiding that he can never die and that he is waiting for the right kind of Doctor. Jack astonishes Gwen by offering her a job. Seeing the opportunity to make a difference, Gwen accepts._

_Owen returns and vows to reopen the Rift; Gwen, Tosh and Ianto agree to help him, and together they form a united front against Jack's order to stand down. Jack is convinced that recent events are part of a trap by Bilis; he pulls a gun on his comrades, but Gwen punches him, enabling Owen to seize his weapon. Relieving Jack of his command, Owen promptly shoots him dead. Using his teammates' retinal scans – including those of Jack's corpse – Owen overrides Torchwood's protocols and activates the Rift manipulator. To everyone's surprise, Jack returns to life, just as the manipulator sends a powerful beam of energy into the Rift above the city. Shockwaves from the newly opened Rift cause the Hub to break apart, while Rhys' body vanishes and the temporally displaced people in the cells each return to their own time. Supporting Jack between them, Gwen, Tosh, Ianto and Owen head outside, where they are confronted by Bilis; the shopkeeper stands triumphant, and announces the coming of The Great Beast, Abadon, from out of the darkness – its prison beneath the Rift. As the Torchwood team look up, a huge, horned demon appears in the sky above them – the Great Devourer has arrived on Earth. As the terrifying demon strides through the city on giant, cloven hooves, its shadow kills everyone it touches. With death taking place on a massive scale, Jack realises he has only one option left; he instructs Gwen to drive him to an open space and then calls out to the demon. As Abadon's shadow falls across him, Jack writhes in agony, but instead of dying, he releases the Vortex energy within him into the demon – sending the mighty creature crashing lifelessly to the ground. As the demon's corpse vanishes back into the Rift, Gwen rushes to Jack's side, only to find her seemingly indestructible leader apparently dead. Returning home, Gwen is elated to find Rhys alive, and completely oblivious to recent events. Some time later, Jack's body is pronounced dead and placed inside Torchwood's morgue; however, Gwen refuses to give up hope, and for the next five days she keeps a vigil beside Jack's corpse. Although the others believe her faith to be a lost cause, Gwen never gives up, and, days later, Jack is finally resurrected. A tearful reunion between Jack and the Torchwood team ensues, and even his differences with Owen are reconciled. Later that day, Jack tells Gwen that although the Rift has now closed, it will be more volatile that ever; when she asks what vision would have persuaded him to open the Rift, Jack replies "the right kind of Doctor"._

 

Rose wakes up with a start. The knowledge that Jack was alive, immortal, and living in 21st century Cardiff was still shocking. She contacted the Doctor and said, 'Doctor? Doctor, can you hear me?'

 

Tardis

The Doctor could feel Rose's desperation and replied, 'Rose, what's wrong?'

'Nothing's wrong,' she reassured him. Then said, 'I had a dream.'

The Doctor laughed and joked, 'And here I thought Martin Luther King Jr. had a dream.'

Rose laughed and said, 'Oh, be quiet. Just so you know Dr. King Jr. never gave that speech in this dimension.' She grinned and continued to say, 'In my dream I saw what happened on the Gamestation and Jack. I brought him back to life.'

The Doctor was quiet for a moment then said, 'Yes, I know. I ran. He felt wrong. He is a fixed point in time and it scares me.'

Rose nodded her head even though she knew he could not see it and stated, 'I know. I don't know how I know, but I do. I also know that he is currently living in twenty-first century Cardiff. He is waiting for you to find him. He doesn't know why or how he is immortal.' The Doctor took a deep breath. He was glad that Rose was not angry at him for leaving Jack behind, but he was still not ready to confront Jack. Just the thought of Jack being a fixed point in time gave him and the Tardis the urge to flee. Before he could say anything, Rose continued, 'Confronting Jack can wait until I get back. In fact, I think I will be able to use the rift in Cardiff to do just that.'

 

TBC


	2. Why is it Always Cardiff

**Chapter 2: Why is it Always Cardiff?**

**Tyler Mansion**

In the morning Rose talked to her parents and Mickey about her dream and her thoughts about the rift. Jackie knew that she could not keep her daughter from leaving and simply replied, "What ever happens, just try to contact us when you get there."

Pete nodded in agreement. He looked at Rose and said, "I will put you in for a permanent transfer to the Cardiff branch. In fact I will put in for a temporary transfer for Mickey so he can report back when you leave."

Rose smiled, gave Pete a hug, and said, "Thank you, Dad."

Pete, Rose, and Mickey headed off to work. They each went their own way once they entered the main lobby. Rose went to her office, checked the wall for void activity, and started translating some documents that the linguistics department was having trouble with. After a few hours Mickey came in and informed her that Pete wanted to see them. When they walked into his office, Pete looked up and smiled. Pete gestured for them both to take a seat and handed them each a file as he said, "Thank you for coming. I put through both of your transfers."

Rose smiled as she replied, "Thanks again, Dad."

Pete sat back at his desk as Rose and Mickey opened the files containing the information about their transfers. Pete nodded with a smile and said, "They will be expecting you tomorrow. In those files you will find information on the members of the Cardiff branch. The leader of the team is Suzie Costello. As far as they know, you are there to conduct classified experiments on the rift, but will also assist their team if needed. You both have level six clearances whereas the highest clearance they have is level five. Anything that has to do with your true mission is beyond their need to know. If they try to push the matter tell them to call me personally." Rose and Mickey both nodded as Pete continued, "I have already informed your mother. I am also going to arrange for each of you to have a furnished apartment near the Millennium Centre. Finish what you are currently working on and I should have your apartments squared away in a few hours."

Rose and Mickey both nodded again as they all stood up. As they walked to the door, Rose commented, "That sounds great, Dad. We'll see you in a few hours then." After leaving Pete's office, Rose and Mickey went their separate ways in order to complete their current assignments. With her translating ability she easily completed the translation and sent it to Julie in the Linguistics lab. She opened the file that Pete had given her and looked through the information about the Cardiff team. The team consisted of Suzie Costello, Gwen Cooper, Dr. Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, and Ianto Jones. As she read the information she saw them in her mind, but what really shocked her was that Gwen Cooper looked identical to Gwyneth. The young woman whom she met with her first Doctor in Cardiff in 1869. She also knew that Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, and Ianto Jones all worked for Jack in her home universe. It was just one of those things that she knew. She put the file down and started preparing to go to Cardiff.

It was only a matter of time now. Rose grinned at the thought that she was one step closer to finding her way back to her Doctor. With a chuckle she said, "Cardiff. Why is it always Cardiff?"


End file.
